I Hate You
by crazy-for-a-gemo-kid
Summary: Daring? Nerve? Chivalry? For James Potter, two out of three ain't bad. T for language, just in case
1. Pain

a/n – quickie about James and Lily. Love reading stories about them, but never write them, thought I'd give it a try. R&R dearies!

"Now, now!" Slughorn called pompously "Simmer down class."

When the class didn't respond to his little pun, Horace just laughed at himself.

"Ho ho, did you catch that one class? _Simmer down?_ A little potions humor for you!"

The class just stared.

"I understood it professor." Lily Evans piped up from the front of the room.

"Teacherspet!" someone coughed from the back of the class. Lilly turned to glare at Sirius. James elbowed him in the gut.

"Jolly good my dear!" Slughorn beamed, totally oblivious. "As you all know, we will be starting Sleeping Draughts today. The instructions," he flicked his wand at the board, "are on the board, and your supplies" he flicked his wand at the supply cupboard "are provided. Now, partners, let's see. Hodges, with Jericho; Cameron with Langdon; Abershire, with Bradford; Todd and Kelly; Patterson and McDaniel; Black with Woodward and Evans with Potter. "

Lily dropped her head into her hands

_Oh dear God. Not Potter! Anyone but that obnoxious, intolerable, loathsome, man-slut Potter! _Lily was exasperated. _Fantastic._

In the rear of the class, James smirked simultaneously felt weak in the knees. If he got up, he might fall on his face. Sirius elbowed him back in the ribs.

"Hehe! Have fun, baby boy!"

_Keep your cool Potter, _James gave himself a pre-hot-girl-encounter-pep-talk, _You always keep cool. Think complete sentences, in English, you will be fine._

Mentally prepped, James ambled up to Lily in his best I'm-carefree-yet-manly-and-awesome walk. Lily rubbed her temples and prepared for an interesting class.

"Shall we?" James offered his arm to Lily

O_oh, nice one Mr. Smooth,_ Lily thought flatly to herself.

O_oh, nice one Mr. Smooth,_ James thought confidently to himself, _I'm not as rusty as I thought!_

Lily pushed past his crooked elbow and made her way to the supply cabinet. She opened the door, grabbed the ingredients she needed and piled them into her arms.

"Let me help." James offered, "This is the only part I'm good at; manual labor."

He plucked a jar of greenish goo from her arms and fumbled with it before dropping it and letting it shatter on the ground.

"Ugh! You jerk! I thought Quiddich players were good with their hands!"

"Well, my dear," James was trying to recover from the minor setback, "That was a poor example of my unsurpassed skill, if you would just let me take you out-"

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to someone who gives a troll's ass, Potter." She stormed angrily back to the cauldron.

_Nice. Real debonair, James._

He sighed and mumbled "Scourgify" under his breath. Nothing happened. He tried several more times before giving up and just poking the goo with his wand.

When Lily saw Potter on his hands and knees poking the frogspawn, she exhaled and decided to give the little moron a break.

_Don't be a witch,_ she thought to herself, _Ha. Witch. I crack myself up…_

She waved her wand wordlessly and the goop vanished.

"Wow" James remarked, "How'd you do that?"

"Practice, Potter, practice."

"I am impressed."

"You should be. Come on, or we'll fail for sure."

She offered James her hand and he pulled himself up. When they were at eye level, James smiled at her. He thought he saw a hint of a smile in return as she turned her back on him.

Now that he had her back on his good side, James tried very, very hard not to be a total fuck up. He poured when she told him to pour. He chopped when she told him to chop. But it was the stir counterclockwise for four-and-a-half minutes with one clockwise stir every eleventh counterclockwise stir thing that threw him off. The solution in the cauldron turned from the transparent blue to muddy puke colored very fast and James panicked.

"Uh… Lily?" he stuttered

"Yes, James?"

Hold on. She called him James. Not 'Potter, not 'Potter-you-dickhead,' but _James. _He forgot all about the foaming puke and looked at her. She was smiling at him. Her eyes were an unbelievable shade of emerald. Her teeth were straight and white. Her lips were thin and pretty. He was lost in her beauty. When these angelic features twisted into a surprised horror, James was jerked back to reality. She pushed past him, grabbed the spoon and began to stir furiously for a second, but it was all in vain. On the third stir, the cauldron belched and covered Lily in sludge. She screamed as it rained down on her head and left James completely un-gooped. James winced.

"You dickwad." Was all she said. She sat down and crossed her legs furiously as she began to siphon the ruined potion from her face and hair.

Slughorn came waddling up to the cauldron where James was cleaning up by hand.

"What happened here!?" He huffed

"I messed the potion up Professor. Lily did everything right and I ruined it all. Please don't fail her for this one. It was my fault."

"We'll see, Mr. Potter. Clean this up. Class dismissed!" with that he toddled right back up to his office.

James threw the rag he was cleaning with down and chased after Lily as she strode for the door. He caught her shoulder in the hallway and spun her around.

"Get your hands off me Potter!"

He winced. Potter again.

"Look, Lily, I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"Nothing you could ever do would make you any less of a-"

And right then, with that fire in her eyes, Lily Evans had never been more attractive. James forgot the entire situation he was in and left all his inhibitions behind. He bent his head and lowered his mouth to her lips for a second, daring to try for a second more. He felt a spark in his lips that spread throughout his body. This feeling of elation was fleeting though, because the moment his eyes met hers, she slapped him in the face.

Teehee!


	2. Misery

a/n – I decided to continue this story! I'm not sure where it's going to go so…we'll just have to see won't we!

-

James stood there, dazed. The rest of the class filed out, but he was barely aware of the mob of people grumbling at him to move out of the doorway.

It was a bittersweet victory, to be sure. He had gotten a kiss, but against Lily's will. He wanted her to want him. That reminded him of a song by Cheap Trick…

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

James was pulled from his reverie by a hand clapped on his shoulder.

"Sooo? How'd it gooooooo?" Sirius asked, making the o's go up in pitch. "It _looked_ like a train wreck mate, but I was hoping that you'd tell me different."

"Nope, it was a train wreck, Sirius." James sighed as Sirius steered him in the general direction of the common room.

"Ah, well, shake it off. I guess she just isn't interested, seeing as how you've been chasing her since the day we set foot in Hogwarts."

"I just can't stop thinking about her Sirius, I mean, her hair is so-"

"Yes, yes I know mate. 'Her hair,' this and 'her eyes,' that and 'she is so amazing.' I _know._ In fact, you scarcely let me forget a single detail about Lily Evans."

"Sorry…"

"Anyway," Sirius continued, "You can have almost any other girl you want, why pick the one that doesn't want you back?"

"I dunno, and I don't want anyone but her."

"Well Prongs, then I reckon you are screwed."

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Higeldy Pigildy," muttered James glumly

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Potter?" The Fat Lady asked pompously

"None of your concern, now open up for us and get back to your knitting." Sirius retorted

The Fat Lady was taken aback. "Well I never-"

"Yeah, yeah 'you never'. Now could you be a dear and open the damn door?"

She let out an exasperated huff and grudgingly swung open. As Sirius and James headed for the boys dormitories, they passed Georgina and Lucy - two of Lily's friends - sitting at a table bent over their astronomy books.

"She was really pissed when I saw her after last period." Lucy said, making a note on some parchment.

"Did she say why?" asked Georgina, without taking her eyes off her book

"Potter again. I swear I don't know when the message will get through his thick skull. I hope when Lily slapped him it knocked some sense into him."

Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder again and pushed him up the dormitory stairs. He pushed James onto his 4-poster and sat on the edge of his own.

"She did what to you?!" Sirius asked incredulously

"You heard Lucy, she slapped me." James replied miserably, sitting up.

"But, I was spying on you the whole class, and I didn't see her slap you!"

"That's because she slapped me outside, after I kissed her." James fell back onto his bed.

"You kissed her?! Well, well, well baby boy that's good!" He punched his friend in the knee

"Ow, I think that's enough bodily harm for one day, thanks." James massaged his leg.

The dormitory door swung open to reveal Peter and Remus. They came over and Remus joined Sirius on his bed while Peter leaned on the bedpost.

"We were just at the library," Remus began, loosening his tie "and couldn't help but hear Lily fuming to one of her friends about a certain someone who kissed her against her will."

"It was rather funny actually." Peter snickered.

"Shut it, rat boy." James reached out to kick him, but missed, causing him to snicker more. "What should I do Moony? Neither of these bozos have been any help and I don't want Lily to hate me."

"Well, it looks to me like you need to apologize." Moony advised "But, I wouldn't go with the face to face thing, cause she might aim lower this time."

-

a/n – Will James apologize to Lily? Will Lily accept James' apology? Will James ever make Lily love him? Will you please review for me please, please, PLEASE?!


	3. Anger

a/n – I must be dumb or something, cause this chapter was going to go straight to James POV until _Miss DnG_ gave me a lovely idea! Lily's POV! Tis genius! Anywho…YAY

-

**MEANWHILE**

Lily stormed into the Library and slammed her books onto a table in the corner. That little fit of rage earned her a loud 'SHHHHHH' from Madame Pince, but she didn't really care right now.

_Oh my God. _Lily thought _I really hope Potter gets it one of these days. I hope Severus stands up to him and pushes him into the lake…with a lead weight tied to his foot. Maybe Remus will get fed up with him and hit him over the head with a REALLY HEAVY book. Maybe Peter will finally crack and come into class and curse everyone. He'll shoot Potter first and then everyone else, but not me, because I am nice to him and give him Honeydukes chocolate and quills. That boy loves quills…ANYWAY! Back to my imaginary torture of Potter…_

Lily slipped into her daydream of torturing James (_I can transfigure him into a cockroach and SQUISH HIM LIKE THE VERMIN HE IS!)_ and didn't even notice when her friend Deirdre came and sat next to her. Deirdre waved her hand in front of Lily's face and whispered "Heeey! Lils? Are you with us dear?"

When she got no response she pinched her poor irritated friend on the arm, hard.

"OW! Deirdre!? What the hell?!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" it was Madame Pince again.

"Sorry," Deirdre whispered, "You were gone Lils, what were you doing?"

"Brainstorming ways to kill James Potter."

"Ah," Deirdre nodded "that was a stupid question. Look Lily, I don't think this guy is going to change. It's just the way he is. The good news is, in a few more months, you will be rid of him and you'll never have to see his face again."

"Hallelujah. The end of this year cannot come soon enough." Lily opened a transfiguration book and began reading. She paused to take notes on some parchment and spoke again

"I just hate his guts. He is the scum of the earth and had no morals whatsoever. And then to kiss me!"

Right then, a loud thump sounded behind Lily. She wheeled around in her chair and was face to face with Peter Pettigrew. He wagged his fingers at her and mouthed 'Sorry' as he stooped to pick up the book he dropped. Remus Lupin was behind him and shrugged apologetically before dragging Peter to his feet.

_Remus was always the nice one,_ Lily thought as she turned back around. The boys headed for the exit, whispering in conspiratorial tones.

"Well, well, well," murmured Deirdre "I guess they didn't hear about their ring leader's humbling defeat."

"No doubt they're off to report their findings. Ugh, the lot of them make me sick."

"Me too." Deirdre gathered her books up and bid Lily farewell, leaving her alone at the table to wallow in plans of revenge.

_First year, Potter, first year, I've been telling you off for seven years and you just don't get it do you? Ugh, he was entirely useless during class and messed up my entire potion. Then, he had the nerve to kiss me?! I don't understand the opposite sex whatsoever. He didn't even try to apologize either. There's a starting spot, Potter. Maybe if you can apologize for seven years of unrelenting torture I will _consider_ not loathing you _entirely

The bell rang, so Lily grabbed her books and headed for History of Magic. When she sat down, her head was still swimming with thoughts of James Potter. All of a sudden, a tiny little thought-let surfaced in her brain. What if she enjoyed that kiss? What if she enjoyed that second-long spark that shot through her lips? _NO NO NO NO NO! _Lily's consciousness screamed at her. She shook her head and started massaging her temples as class started. _James Potter, you are a piece of work. _

a/n – heyy guys! Didja get that little Dane Cook reference in there? Hehe. Please review? Awesome!


	4. Insomnia

**a/n – 'Good times, huh Double D?' lol I loooooooove Ed, Edd and Eddy!!!**

**Read please! Thank you! Review please! Thank you even mooooooore!**

-

James was sitting at a table in the common room, trying desperately to express his feelings on paper. He snorted out loud at the thought. _Since when do guys 'express their feelings?" I hope Moony is right about this…"_

The firelight was dying, so James could barely tell if the letters he was scrawling were legible. He scratched out another line before balling the parchment up and threw it into the waste bin along with many, many other failed attempts. He checked his wristwatch and saw the time was3:32 in the morning. _Okay, next one will be the last._

-

**MEANWHILE**

Lily turned over in bed again. This was insane. Why was she stuck on this one little thing? So what, she felt a split second spark between her and Potter, so what? That one little moment outweighs seven years of irritation?

_I don't think so._

She turned over again.

_Potter, you're more trouble than you're worth._

After a few more minutes of useless attempts at sleep, Lily got out of bed and opened the dormitory door as silently as she could. She climbed down the first flight of stairs, reached the top of the second set and paused. Someone was down at a table was throwing a wad of parchment into a garbage bin. There seemed to be quite a lot of paper in the bin and the guy seemed to be frustrated. She peered through the dimness and recognized the guy.

"Potter?" she whispered under her breath.

James quickly lifted his head up and looked in Lily's direction.

"Hello?" he asked

There was no response, so he shrugged and continued his writing.

Lily exhaled from the shadows of the doorway. She did _not_ want James to see her right now. She climbed back up the stairs and crawled into bed. _Well now, _she thought, _what in the hell is Potter doing now? He isn't just annoying, he's insane to boot. _

-

James finally got up to bed at 4:15 in the morning. He first had to burn all the balls of parchment, which involved coaxing the fire back to life and waiting till the screw-ups were nothing but ash. _But in the end,_ he thought when he was lying in bed; _it'll all be worth it._

-

The next morning, James was awoken in quite possibly the worst manner possible. All the Marauders were up except James, and Sirius –being the good friend he is- decided to wake him up. To do so, Sirius dug around under his covers till he found an old sock that had been hiding from him for weeks. He took said sock and, to the amusement of Peter and Remus, placed it gingerly over James's nose.

It took only a few seconds for the stench to penetrate James's nasal cavities.

"AAAAAH!"

He flung the putrid sock across the room and began viciously rubbing and swatting at his nose while sputtering and coughing. His fellow Marauders however, were laughing their asses off.

"Bastards," James spat

"You mean, 'bastard' Prongsie," Remus said, "That was all Padfoot's doing."

Sirius giggled**. (a/n – yes **_**giggled)**_

"But you did nothing to stop him, which makes you a bastard too." James replied.

"Fair enough," Remus conceded

-

Down in the great hall, Lily could barely keep her head out of her cereal bowl. She hadn't slept well last night at all, thanks to that blasted Potter.

"I heard you tossing and turning last night Lils," Deirdre said "You ok?"

"Yeah," Lily muttered "Fine."

"Alright…" Deirdre replied skeptically.

When the mail came, a large brown screech owl swooped down and landed beside Lily. She wasn't expecting anything and was curious when she saw her name printed on the simply folded parchment.

She opened the page and her jaw dropped.

-

**a/n – not much of a cliffie, hell, not much of a chapter, but I wanted to post so I could get more reviews! I am a greedy little girl!**


End file.
